The invention relates to a head mounting device for tape recorders, and more particularly, to such devices used in a small size tape recorder.
A magnetic head represents one of the most critical parts of a tape recorder, and its location is adjusted so that the head surface may be brought to a proper close engagement with a tape. The adjustment includes that of the elevation, azimuth, angular position, pressure of contact etc. of the head relative to the tape. The adjustment of the elevation usually takes place by the use of a distance or spacer piece or an adjustable screw. However, these elements are mounted on a head mounting plate or a support plate therefor, and hence there must be some free space left above them for such adjustment. This stands in the way to reducing the thickness of a small size tape recorder.